


My imagination

by Kriller98



Category: Original Work
Genre: Age Progression, Eventual Smut, Eventual relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-12 03:33:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7918903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kriller98/pseuds/Kriller98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A girl, her family, gang members, and a mysterious boy</p>
            </blockquote>





	My imagination

**Author's Note:**

> This was an English project before but I never finished the story itself so yeah, I changed it around tho

She's been running for about an hour now, she can still hear them coming but she trips and sprains her ankle.

She crawls into a rotted out hole in a tree and tries to hide, and before long she's silently crying, she saw her little brother killed right in front of her. Her parents were shot while they were hiding.

They found them anyways, one thought she would be perfect for... She'd rather not think about that. So they kept her alive and decided they would kill her brother but in his last attempt to rebel he headbutt the one holding her in the crotch, so she could escape but before she went out the doorway, they shot him.

She then bolted for the forest in hopes of getting away, but they were faster than her so she could only hope they don't find her.

She hears a snap outside and she holds her breath hopping they won't find her but the footsteps get closer and stop right by her hiding spot and she about to run out when...

"Why are you hiding?" Says a childish boy, she blinks and says quietly, "some men are chasing me," the boy then looks in she cant see his face because it's covered by the shadow from his hood, what she can tell is he is wearing a nearly black jacket minus some white threads where it looks like holes have been sewn together.

He smiles at her and then there's a gunshot, the boy quickly looks in the direction, "come out come out wherever you are little girl~" the boy then looks back at her, he says, "come out of there and I'll help you," the girl replies, "I sprained my ankle I can't run," he looks back in the direction when another gunshot goes off.

"Fine just come out and I'll carry you," she reluctantly comes out and he quickly picks her up, he is much smaller than her but seems to have more muscles than he should have he runs to the west, stopping every now and then to pick up prey from traps and resetting them while setting up new larger ones to deter the assailants.

The gunshots have quickly dissipated and they are reaching a thick part of the woods, when suddenly it opens up to a large clearing, with a small wooden hut along with a makeshift chest, he lays down the girl and leaves, she's looking around noticing things like a bag of marshmallows and multiple skewers, she sees a fire pit nearby.

When the boy gets back he is carrying what looks like a bottle, he says, "drink this it'll help the sprain heal faster," she takes a sip, it tastes disgusting, "yes I know it tastes horrible but it'll help," she decides that she would like to be able to run if those people find this place, she downs the rest of it and feels her ankle stop hurting, she tries to stand but he is quick to stop her, "it hasn't fully healed yet don't walk on it."

"What's your name?" Says the girl, "I don't have a name, unless you count my serial number, subject 0a, what's yours?" She looks at him strangely and says, "June, june Lowell, and I'm going to give you a real name, how does hoods* sound?

"It.. Fits." He notices June shivering and takes off his jacket and puts it on her, what she sees horrifies her, the amount of scars on his arms are ungodly, the glow from the veins indeed shows some experimentation, and the fact that it looks like his right hand has been replaced with a robotic one.

He leaves and returns shortly after with some logs and stick he places the pile in the fire pit and snaps his fingers on his left hand where an arc of electricity travels between his thumb and index finger, he points his finger at the logs and they catch fire quickly and soon it's an actual fireplace fire.

He then goes to the bag of marshmallows and grabs a skewer from the pile and after washing it with some water, puts a marshmallow on it and hands it to June, she takes it and starts roasting it, hoods goes into the wooden hut and comes out shortly afterward with a box of graham crackers and a chocolate bar.

They continue to eat s'mores until the moon starts to come out, at this point June has fallen asleep on hoods shoulder, he decides that he'll be staying awake this night keeping watch to make sure she is protected, he picks her up effortlessly and puts her on the bed in the cabin, he puts more charcoal in the stone furnace to keep the hut warm, afterwards he takes his jacket and puts it on.

He then walks out and sits by the door, searching for any heat signatures. Then he looks at his hand, "0a" he takes his diamond knife and scratches it out, then puts down hoods.

**Author's Note:**

> G+: https://plus.google.com/+kriller98  
> Email: kristiansc98@gmail.com  
> *no it is not supposed to be hoodie from creepy pasta


End file.
